


Funnel Of Love

by Pilandok



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Edging, Established Relationship, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, finally achieved a zero angst-to-porn ratio, jen in a red blazer, jen is a !top but also a needy/bratty top and idk if that makes sense, neglect play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilandok/pseuds/Pilandok
Summary: "For one, foolish second, she thought that Jen was just bluffing, that she’d come back after five minutes. But then she swore she heard an engine start, a garage open, and a car drive away."
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Funnel Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I finally achieved a zero angst:porn ratio but the whole point of this is pro-red blazer Jen agenda. I think I was too indulgent, but idk, enjoy~

Judy’s knees hurt. They hurt and she wonders what the bruises are going to look like in the morning and which of her dresses would reach just below them. She could wear one that goes down to her ankles but then she knows that Jen would want her to keep it short so she can give Judy a knowing look when the purple marks show in public. Or so Jen can easily brush her fingers on the skin, agitating the bruise.

She shudders at the thought, then is glad that she is still deriving pleasure from this situation. Thank god, maybe she can last a few more minutes. Even though her knees are killing her.

She had said it so confidently, that she do _anything_ for Jen, just please, please make her come already. Jen laughed, somehow both teasing and endearing, and asked her, _anything?_ as she picked up the movement of her fingers inside Judy.

“Yes anything, please, Jen,” Judy groaned, not caring anymore how loud her desperate moans echoed in the guest house. “Please, please, please just let me come.”

And Jen, who had been hovering over her on the daybed, still fully dressed in her red blazer when Judy was already completely nude, looked at her like she was seriously considering it. Then she smiled so sweetly, like she was going to give Judy everything she wanted. Jen switched from pumping her fingers in and out of Judy to curling it inside of her, brushing against the walls of Judy’s cunt in a torturous pace. It would be much faster if Jen would touch her clit, but she wouldn’t. Not when she wanted to draw out Judy’s orgasm from deep within, the kind that would completely wring her out.

Judy was close, so close that she felt that something inside her was coming apart, so close that she almost didn’t want to say it.

“Jen, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come—”

Jen stopped.

Judy really wanted to cry, it was already the _eleventh_ time.

“You’d really do anything, hon?” Jen asked, so casually, like Judy was offering to drive the kids to school or pick up some milk on the way home. Like Judy was the one who was doing her a favor. As if Judy hadn’t been begging her for god-knows how long to stop edging her and _please_ just let her orgasm.

_Yes_ , it came out in a broken moan.

“Okay,” Jen said, leaning back against the daybed. “Kneel.”

Judy did, moving as quickly as she can on her shaky legs. She was surprised that they haven’t turned completely useless at that point. But Jen shook her head and looked at Judy pointedly.

“On the floor.”

Judy let out a shuddering breath and dismounted the bed, walking a few steps before turning back around to see Jen looking at her so impassively that it almost hurt. She thought for a moment and walked a few more paces backward until she was past the rug and was standing on the hardwood floor. Looking straight at Jen, she lowered her knees until they touch the wooden floor, just inches beyond the rug.

Jen couldn’t help the full-toothed smile she gave Judy.

“Good girl.”

Anything that fueled her pleasure was practically killing her at this point, but still, Judy preened under Jen’s praise.

Jen took the sleeping mask from the bed and walked over to Judy, handing it to her.

“Put this on,” she ordered.

Once Judy was unable to see anything, her other senses sharpened. She could hear Jen take slow, languid steps behind her. Then she heard the sound of Jen undoing her belt, the screech of leather being pulled against fabric.

“Put your hands behind your back.”

Judy swung her arms behind her, not really thinking, just desperately hanging onto Jen’s every word. Jen grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and tugged on it slightly, causing Judy to jerk backwards.

“Hold still,” Jen scolded. She began wrapping the belt around Judy’s wrist, locking them together. Judy wondered if she should’ve folded her arms to be in a more comfortable position, but it didn’t matter, it was too late.

Focusing on the strain of her arms, it took her a while to realize that she could hear Jen rummaging through her drawers, opening and closing them in succession. Judy tried to remember if there was anything she wouldn’t have wanted for Jen to see, but at this point, what in the world would she keep hidden from Jen?

“Knew it,” Jen said, having found what she was looking for. Maybe there was something. “Open your mouth,” Jen ordered.

Judy tipped her head back slightly and opened her mouth. She felt Jen place a thin, metal chain across her mouth, letting it hang off the corners of her lips.

“Bite down, don’t drop it.

The weight felt familiar and after a few moments Judy realized that it was the necklace she made from the moonstone that Michelle gave her. Before Judy even had time to figure out what that was supposed to make her feel, Jen descended to her level, squatting down so her face is a few inches from Judy’s. She dove her hand between Judy’s legs and pressed two fingers on either side of her clit.

“Okay, so here’s what’s going to happen,” she whispered, tone low and even, “do you want to come?”

Judy nodded furiously, the chain in her mouth making a slight rattling noise. Jen’s hand was still working on her pussy and she didn’t want to lean into the pleasure because she knew Jen wasn’t going to lead her to completion yet. But she can’t help but let the sensation build her up.

“Words,” Jen said pointedly.

“Yes please, I want to come,” Judy replied, the necklace in her mouth messing up her consonants.

“Then sit on your heels and spread your knees apart,” Jen ordered.

Judy followed her instructions even though with what Jen was doing, Judy could barely feel her legs.

“Jen, I’m almost—”

Jen waited a little closer to the last moment before pulling out, a nanosecond away from orgasm. Judy keeled over, her chest folding onto her knees and head almost touching the floor.

“Oh baby,” Jen cooed, and if Judy didn’t know any better, she would think that Jen might actually be taking pity on her already. But she didn’t miss that unmistakeable, devilish pleasure in Jen’s voice. Judy felt her stand and walk away. She heard a slight rustling from the bed. “Lift your head up, look to the ceiling. Yeah, like that.”

Judy felt the droplets of sweat slide down her temples as she adjusted her position. The chain was now taut against the corners of her mouth, the pendant pressing at her throat. She then heard Jen’s footsteps get closer and her hum of approval at her state. It was quickly followed by the sound of a phone camera shutter.

Judy’s instinct was to close her legs, but she fights the urge, squirming instead, not daring to move her knees without permission. She could feel Jen circling her with the sounds of the shutter following. Eventually, she settled in front of Judy again, who was still obediently holding her position. Two fingers press onto Judy’s bottom lip, pulling them down for a moment before sliding her fingers between her teeth. The fingers curl around the chain inside Judy’s mouth.

“How long can you wait for me?” Jen asked. Judy didn’t answer, the question difficult to understand when her mind was barely processing the physical sensations of her body. Jen asked again, “How long can you wait for me? 30 minutes? An hour? Two hours?”

Judy, still barely understanding, the word coming out almost completely garbled when she said, “ _forever_.”

Jen let out a surprised chuckle. She leaned over and gave Judy a sweet kiss on the lips after removing her fingers from her mouth. Then suddenly, she reached between Judy’s legs once more and shoved three fingers inside of her. Judy lurched forward, a strangled scream coming out from her mouth, but she clamped her lips shut before the necklace slipped out.

Jen gave her a kiss on the cheek then moved her lips closer to Judy’s ear, pushing her back into her heels.

“Okay, I’m going to go now. Stay _exactly_ as you are. Be a good girl and I’ll reward you.” Jen stood up and walked to the door and when she opened it, the cool air from outside caused Judy to shiver. Before closing the door, Jen called out, teasing, “I’ll come back after _forever_.”

That’s how Judy found herself blindfolded and tied up, on her knees in the guesthouse, cursing her own arrogance for not at least doing it on the rug. For one, foolish second, she thought that Jen was just bluffing, that she’d come back after five minutes. But then she swore she heard an engine start, a garage open, and a car drive away.

Jen has got to have been gone for hours now. Is she seriously making her wait that long? Judy feels tears spring on the corners of her eye. She thinks she doesn’t even want to come anymore, just wants Jen to return.

That isn’t entirely true as Judy’s spent most of the time replaying the events of the late afternoon when Jen had touched her so skillfully and lead her to a dozen of near-orgasms. It was torture, really, and a little harrowing, being made forcefully aware of the different notes of desperate you can sound, how you can beg in many different voices. Of how someone can make you feel so good that it would quite literally turn you insane. But the most overwhelming aspect of it is how much Jen _looked_ at her that day. Judy honestly hasn’t felt so exposed; Jen seemed to be hyperaware of all her small movements, every twitch of her muscle, every embarrassing sound. When somebody suddenly knows your body better than you do, it’s all too easy to give them full reign of it.

Still, she’s been craning her neck to hear the sound of a car, of anything, for a long, agonizing time now. At this point, she might just really settle for a head pat.

The door to the guest house opens and Judy turns to the sound, feeling an elation that she almost cries. But then whoever was standing on the doorway doesn’t speak and Judy is suddenly filled with the dread that it isn’t Jen who opened the door. _Oh god, no, no,_ if it wasn’t Jen, then that would only leave—

“Jude,” a voice calls out and relief floods Judy that tears start to fall, soaking into the mask.

“Okay, not saying anything was mean,” Judy says, her words still hindered by the chain in her mouth.

Jen walks over and kneels in front of Judy to give her a firm kiss on the lips.

“Sorry, baby, you just looked so good waiting for me like that,” Jen says, sounding only slightly apologetic, “You were a good girl, weren’t you?”

“I was,” Judy sniffles, leaning into Jen’s touch.

“I’ll reward you now,” Jen says and Judy’s desire is quickly renewed and she nods enthusiastically. Jen moves to her side and pushes her head down until her face was on the rug and her ass was up in the air, her arms straining as they’re lifted to the sky. Judy feels Jen’s fingers reach in towards her center. “Oh you got a little dry, let me fix that.”

Jen starts rebuilding Judy’s pleasure with her fingers on Judy’s clit and Judy remembers how much she wants this, now finding herself ridiculous for thinking she wanted anything else, anything less than Jen fucking her senseless into the morning.

“I want to come, please, please, please,” Judy whines, almost into the rug. The necklace has slipped out of her mouth, resting in a puddle of drool by her face. “I’ve been so good, Jen. I’ve been so so good. _Please, Jen_.”

“You have, baby,” Jen coos, “that’s why I brought you this.”

Judy can’t see anything, but she hears the sound of a bottle being squeezed and suddenly the sensation of cold liquid hit the center of her cunt and slide down to her clit. She squeaks in surprise. She feels something hard pressing against her entrance.

“You can fuck yourself with this.”

Okay, now _that_ is mean.

“ _No_ , Jen,” Judy whines, “I want _you_.”

Despite her complaints, when Jen slides the dildo inside her, she bucks hard against the toy.

“Really?” Jen’s voice is jeering, they both heard the slick sound Judy’s pussy made when the dildo entered her. “I thought you wanted to come?”

“I do, I do, I do. I want to come, please,” Judy gasps desperately, losing focus on anything else except for the fact that Jen has started pumping the toy in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

“Okay,” Jen says in a voice that’s only slightly betraying her own arousal. With one hand, she unbuckles the belt that’s holding Judy’s arms together and lets them fall to the floor. “So fuck yourself for me.”

Jen lets go of the dildo and for a second, it stays still inside Judy, but it quickly begins to slide out. Judy catches it with her right hand snaking between her thighs, and she starts moving it in and out of her pussy hard and fast. She must have went at it harsher than Jen expected because she hears her breath hitch.

“I’m gonna come, Jen, I’m going to—” Judy groans, “I want to see you, I want to see you.”

Jen removes her mask and Judy turns her head to where Jen was sitting, staring her down with such a palpable _want_ that it pushes her over the edge.

“ _ImcomingImcomingImcoming_ ,” she cries out unintelligibly and Jen reaches for the toy and takes over as her rhythm begins to falter. After reaching the peak of her orgasm, Jen pulls out the dildo in one go and Judy feels herself spasm, feeling a gush of liquid rush out of her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jen breathes, in some kind of awe, but refocuses herself as she pulls Judy up by the forearms, carefully standing her up. Jen guides her as she stumbles onto the daybed, resting her against the cushions and pushing her knees up to expose her pussy to Jen who was sitting on the table by the bed. Judy looks so _spent_ , head tilting limply to the side.

Jen leans over to place a kiss on each of her knees. Judy flinches in response. She begins tracing circles on Judy’s clit again and Judy tries to jerk away.

“What’s wrong?” Jen asks, not stopping, “I thought this was what you wanted.”

Judy looks at Jen pleadingly, limply grabbing her wrist to lessen the pressure.

“Well, if you’re satisfied,” Jen begins, sounding unimpressed, “I can walk out right now and we’ll be done for the night.”

Judy’s eyes widen, “...no.”

“No? Don’t you want to rest?” the condescending tone is making Judy’s stomach do flips.

“No,” she answers more firmly, and pushes Jen’s hand into her cunt.

“If you say so,”Jen shrugs, then plunges three fingers inside Judy and starts fucking her mercilessly.

“Fuck, Jen!” Judy screams, lifting her hips off the bed.

“You like this, baby?”

“ _Yes.”_

“You like my fingers better?”

“Yes fuck, I love your fingers, Jen. They make me feel so good.”

“Are you close?” Jen asks as she changes her angle to hit the spot where Judy wants it.

“So fucking close, so fucking close,” Judy replies in a voice she can barely recognize as her own. “I’m gonna come.”

“I’ll keep going after you come, okay?” Jen asks, suddenly sweet, “No breaks.”

Judy nods aggressively, barely registering the question, willing to agree to anything in fear of Jen just suddenly stopping.

“Good girl. Come.”

Judy does, obediently. Her hips thrusting uncontrollably against Jen’s hand that’s still working on her with unwavering intensity.

“Jen, fuck. I came. I came. I came. Please.”

“I know,” Jen responds simply and curls her fingers inside Judy.

Judy feels an explosion inside her, a follow-up orgasm. She twists her body, trying to get away from the sensation, but Jen holds her hips down. She guides Judy through her third climax.

“ _Jen_ ,” Judy sobs, twitching with a few more helpless thrusts to the air before crashing.

Jen gently removes her fingers from Judy and pulls her in for a gentle kiss.

“You did so good, baby, you came so much for me,” she said in-between kisses. “I love you so much.”

Judy, still barely catching her breath and feeling a little delirious, replies, “I love you, too.”

Jen keeps kissing her face: on the lips, on the nose, on the cheeks. She tells Judy she loves her and how she’s so perfect and special and great. Judy glows with the praises but can’t help but feel a little uneasy, suspicious.

“Baby you did so well,” Jen says, playing with a strand of Judy’s hair, “Can we do one more?”

Judy’s eyes widen, her thighs already twitching at the suggestion, “Jen, I don’t— I don’t think...”

“Just one more, honey,” Jen says, kissing her on the lips and caressing her face, “you can do it, baby, I know you can.”

Judy bites her lip and nods, unable to deny Jen when she’s being coddled like this.

Jen leans over her, pushing her to lie down properly on the bed, kissing along her jawline as her right hand begins to trail up her thigh. Her slow pace is actually throwing Judy into a loop, feeling like her nerves have to recalibrate. Jen kisses down her neck, tracing a vein.

“You love me?” she asks Judy. Still playful, but with a hint of vulnerability that Judy just catches.

“I do,” Judy breathes as Jen reaches for her breast, one hand cupping the left as she licks around the nipple of the right. “So much.”

“Tell me,” Jen whispers against Judy’s skin and moves her tongue over to the left. Her right hand begins to trace patterns around Judy’s hypersensitive clit.

“I love you,” she moans, already feeling herself reach the edge of another climax, “Oh god, I love you so much, Jen.”

“Do I make you feel good?” Jen asks and Judy almost misses it, distracted by the thorough pleasure that’s being built up inside her. But she hears something odd, and she looks at Jen curiously, trying to figure out what she’s thinking.

“You make me feel so good, baby, obviously.”

“Better than anyone?”

“Yes!” Judy exclaims with a small laugh, wrapping her arms around Jen, realization starting to dawn on her. She begins to understand that Jen’s casual attitude over their surprise encounter with Michelle at last Sunday’s farmer’s market may just have been good acting on her part. “Better than anyone, miles better. _Leagues_ better. Wait, which one is further?”

Jen looks up to roll her eyes, but still gazes at Judy likes she’s the most precious thing in the world. Judy melts into her gaze, letting the sensations on her breast and her clit merge into one as it pushes her into a quiet orgasm. Jen watches her through the whole motion of her climax before pulling her into a tender kiss.

“That was,” Judy breathes, “amazing.”

“Really?” Jen asks, smirking against her lips, “All of it?”

“Yes,” Judy blushes, “ _Yes_. I’ve never wanted to be fucked so much in my life. I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard, too.”

“Oh wait here,” Jen says suddenly, pushing herself off the bed. Judy watches her walk out of the guest house, the sight of which now induces both anxiety and arousal from Judy— they might need to debrief on that. This time, however, Jen returns immediately, bearing a cold compress and a glass of water for Judy.

Judy sips on the water as Jen sits on the floor beside the daybed, pressing the cold compress on one knee.

“I think you spoil me too much,” Judy thinks out loud.

“Really?” Jen laughs, “I think that I made you work pretty hard today.”

“Oh you did,” Judy says, leaning forward to rest her forehead on the top of Jen’s head. “I didn’t think you’d leave me alone for that long.”

“Well,” Jen shrugs, “Were you scared?”

“Yes!” Judy leans back, “I mean I knew you were gonna come back, but I didn’t know if you would make me wait ‘til the _morning_. And when you didn’t say anything when you came back? I thought for a second that one of the boys...”

“Oh god,” Jen says, shaking her head. She switches the cold compress to Judy’s other knee and admits quietly, “I wasn’t supposed to be gone that long.”

“What?” Judy laughs.

“Henry needed help with some techy thing on his tablet and with Charlie sleeping over somewhere, that was kind of a small nightmare,” Jen answers. “I didn’t think you’d actually stay like that. Sorry, that’s a failure in planning on my part.”

“It’s okay,” Judy says, looking down at Jen, how could life be anything other than okay with Jen still so tenderly nursing her bruised knees? When Jen presses her lips on the purpling skin, something blooms inside of Judy. The words of her mother echo in her head, _the world has always loved taking care of you._

But it’s different, she thinks, _it’s Jen_. She _created_ the world for Judy and gave it to her as a _home._

“Ready for bed?” Jen asks.

“My legs literally don’t work,” Judy groans, not wanting to make the trip back to the main house. “Carry me?”

“Dream on. Maybe if I was 20 years younger.” Then, sounding a little too casual, “C’mon, didn’t you say you wanted to go to the farmer’s market early tomorrow?”

Judy smiles wildly.

“I didn’t think you were jealous, Jen!”

“Who’s jealous?”

“Then what was that all about?” Judy asks, pointing at the rug where the moonstone necklace was haphazardly left.

“I don’t— I just don’t know why you kept that shit...” Jen mutters under her breath.

“What? Whatcha say?” Judy asks, clearly having too much fun.

“I said,” Jen starts, rolling her eyes, but then remembers something. “Right there? Where you squirted all over the rug?”

A powerful blush climbs up Judy’s face and Jen smirks at her.

“I think I missed most of the rug,” Judy mumbles and Jen looks at her knowingly. “I’ll clean it!”

“Maybe I should’ve just made you lick it up like a dog,” Jen says it as a joke, but the very vivid image of that hypothetical scene flashed briefly in both of their minds. They looked at each other, wondering if the night is far from over.

—

A few days later, as Judy was eating her lunch in the art room of the assisted living facility, her phone chimes.

“Your wife again?” asks one of the elderlies.

“Yep,” she answers excitedly, not bothering to correct them on what she considers a technicality. “Sometimes she sends me pictures of her lunch or what she wants for dinner.”

“Oh how nice,” says Beatrice, one of the grannies she’s friendly with, “why don’t you show me what it is and maybe I can give you some of my recipes. I was a damn good chef back in my day.”

“Aw, thank you, Bea,” Judy says sincerely. She opens her phone and finds that Jen texted her: _what I’m craving for tonight._ She clicks on the message and sees the picture Jen sent. It takes her a while to recognize the interior of the guesthouse and herself kneeling—

She slams the phone back on the table.

“So what was —”

“It’s nothing!”

“Can I—”

“Nope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you so for reading!
> 
> I wanted to say that ooh, I did it in medias res cause we fancy but in reality it's just "Hi, my name is Judy Hale and you might be wondering how I got into this situation..."
> 
> title is from Wanda Jackson’s “Funnel of Love”
> 
> my very public stream of thought now in twitter, @aprilopenmybill


End file.
